The Strange History of Ireland and England
by TheGirlForeverWaiting
Summary: Even though they were raised together, even though they were married for a short period of time and had a son together, England and Ireland have never, and probably will never, get along well enough to call eachother friends. from 1500's to modern day.
1. King Henry VIII

A/N so i decided to completely rewrite this story. I didn't like the first, at all! so I changed some things a little, and some things alot, and i'm starting much earlier in history.

OoOoOoOo

It was a dark day in England, which wasn't too unusual, but it gave an eerie gloom to everyone in the room. This was the day Siobhan O'Conn, also known as Ireland, had gone into labor with the first child ever to be born from two nations. It should have been a momentous day, had the horrible circumstances surrounding the birth not been as they were. Under instruction of the King of England Henry VIII (who also recently declared himself as Kind of Ireland as well) had forced a marriage between Siobhan and the nation of England, Arthur Kirkland. The two had an arrangement not to consummate their marriage, for they wished to annul it after their current king died, But after a night of wine and passionate dancing the two shared a night of drunken lust with one another.

Siobhan was obliged to first reveal her pregnancy to the king, and not to her husband, which angered her but she kept her tongue in cheek, for she knew the king's increasing anger with women who failed to keep their promises. Siobhan had been close enough to the late Queen Anne Boleyn to understand.

When Siobhan's water broke it was a highly stressful thing, the whole court was terrified, because she had just entered her eight month. Currently, there was a panic and fear throughout the court due to her having been in labor for almost a full day now. The last time this happened, Queen Jane Seymour had given birth to a son, but died a short while later due to childbed fever.

XXXXX

_Hot. sweat. pain. pain. PAIN. hot. cool rag. hot. sweat. pain. pain. PAIN. PUSH_.

Suddenly, Siobhan arched her back and let out a scream as finally finally the baby was delivered.

It was silent, save for the women caring for the baby and praying for her. She was alarmed, she was present for births before, and the baby always cried. She grabbed the woman who was kneeling beside her and praying, "What is it? What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong?" the woman ignored her and continued praying.

Siobhan felt her heart drop. A stillbirth? how could this happen? she knew something like this would happen, there had never before been a child born like this-

A scream cut through everything, and suddenly a warm bundle was placed in her arms. It took her a moment to realize it was a baby, _her baby_, crying, breathing, _living_! She felt tears stream down her cheeks as she held the baby close, cuddling it and trying to stop its tears, all the while shedding her own.

XXXXX

After the room was cleaned up a girl had gone to the room where Arthur and his Majesty were anxiously awaiting the news.

The girl stopped in front of the two men and bowed lowly.

"Well girl? what is it?" Arthur asked, his green eyes full of worry and anger at the girl's reluctance to speak.

She whispered.

"Louder, my lady," He requested more politely.

She looked into Arthur's eyes before smiling widely and announcing, "A son, my Lord."

England ran past her and into the room where his wife was lying in bed holding the baby. _their_ baby. their _son_.

Siobhan had stopped crying and was content staring at her child. Arthur saw the small tuff of red hair, reminding him of his wife.

"what do we name him?" Arthur asked, sitting on the bed reluctantly, terrified that the slightest movement would hurt his wife. "I've had one in mind," She said. "really?" Arthur asked, "because i was thinking something english, like James, or Richard, George, and most of all Henry." Siobhan glared at him, "No. Irish. His name is Seamus."

"Why should his name be Irish? He's half mine too you know!" He fired back.

"Arthur, when you go through the pain of childbirth i will gladly let you choose the name. but I gave birth to this boy, and if i'm raising him forever than I will call him whatever I like and I like Seamus!" She said, voice crescendoing. The baby stirred, and Ireland decided to lower her voice. It was silent, Arthur was staring at Seamus, and Siobhan was watching Arthur. "May I... hold him?" She asked softly.

She motioned for Arthur to sit next to her and lean against the headboard. She pulled her nightshift over to give him space. Carefully and gently, Arthur moved so that he was sitting beside his wife, she slowly handed him the baby and adjusted his hands so that Seamus would be supported in all the right places. "i'm not a fragile little doll, you know. a light shake of the bed won't make me break."

Arthur blushed, "I know. I'm worried for you, after what happened to the late Queen Jane. I am simply worried for you, i was raised beside you and the world would be so different without you." He spared a glance at her, and then realized that she had fallen asleep sitting up. just that moment the wet nurse came in to take the baby for the night so that Siobhan could get some rest, so when she saw the exhausted woman asleep and her flustered husband next to her she politely and quietly took the child and told Arthur he could lay the irish woman down so she could sleep properly.

She left, and Arthur, with slow, gentle care, lay his exhausted wife down and left the room to allow her to rest as peacefully as possible.

A/N tell me what you think, i enjoy this quite a bit more than the other one.


	2. Visiting France

A/N I would like to thank _Sile the Reader _for reviewing first and reminding me to put historical notes… whoops. Sorry. And to answer your question, Siobhan is pronounced Sha-von or Sha-bon, which ever you like more. And Seamus is pronounced Shay-mus.

Enjoy!

There's FrUk in this chapter… simply because it's my favorite pairing.

OoOoOoOo

Several months after the birth of their son, Siobhan and Arthur had boarded a ship to Calais with Seamus, now about 6 months old. They were going to introduce the nation of Northern Ireland to France, his king, Spain, and his king. Scotland and Wales were going to meet them there at a day or two later.

The boat docked, and Siobhan's ladies helped her dress before handing her son to her. She was led to the main deck of the ship, where she met with her husband.

"Are you ready to go, Siobhan?"

"Let us get this over with." She said, slightly annoyed. Seamus was playing with her hair, and holding Arthur's jacket sleeve with his other hand. The two began to disembark; Siobhan was struggling to hold her skirt up while holding Seamus firmly, which caused her to walk strangely, Arthur had to fight to not laugh, for he knew she would punch him if he did.

A carriage was waiting for the two and their few servants at the street and Arthur helped his Irish wife in before climbing in after.

XXXXX

The moment the three arrived at the French court they were bombarded, French nobles, Spanish nobles, and a few Germans and English. Finally, France and Spain appeared to save the two flustered nations.

After finding a private place in the gardens where Austria was discovered to be with the two Italy brothers they sat to talk. France was curious about the whole ideal; he didn't get to see Siobhan pregnant. Spain, however, did, so he described to Francis her fierce angry look as she stalked down the corridors of Hampton court keeping her hands on her round belly.

Siobhan blushed, and said she needed to put Seamus to bed, so Arthur kissed his son goodnight and told his wife sweet dreams, but stayed with Francis and Antonio while a servant showed the new mother where her room would be, and where the wet nurse would be staying.

After Siobhan left Francis grabbed Arthur's arm and dragged him further into the garden, where Antonio and Roderich wouldn't be able to see them.

"Have you told Siobhan… about is?" Francis asked. Arthur whipped his arm out of the older nation's hand, glared into his blue eyes and said, "There is nothing to tell her."

Francis placed his hands on Arthur's waist and pulled the smaller man closer, "What isn't there to tell her, mon cher…" He leaned down and began kissing Arthur's neck. Green eyes closed, and his pale hands wrapped around the Frenchman's neck, trying to pull them even closer together. England let out a groan when France began to nibble on that spot under his ear…

"Nnn… Francis… Wait…" He pushed the older blonde away slightly. Francis' blue eyes were staring into Arthur's green, and Arthur continued to speak, "I'm married, to Siobhan, even if we don't get along, and don't want to be married we are, and she just gave me a son. I can't just tell her that you and I have been having random affairs with one another when I was supposedly on political visits."

Arthur looked towards the ground, but Francis placed his hand on his chin and guided his face back up quickly. There was a tense pause between them; both knew what they wanted, but neither was certain if it was what the other wanted, too. Finally Francis summoned up enough courage to slide his arms back around Arthur's hips and kissed him on the lips. Tongues and lips moved against each other feverishly, and somehow Arthur found himself pressed up against a tree. France was littering England's face, neck, chest, and of course, his lips with kissed while his hands explored the smaller body.

Suddenly they heard the shrieks of two children, yelling that they didn't want to go to sleep. The two kissing nations broke their embrace, and stared at each other in silent understanding that this visit would be their last one together for a long time.

OoOoOoOo

Sorry it's short; I want to move on in history. I'm getting bored with this time period.

Here are the notes from last chapter and this chapter.

King Henry VIII and his queens- An English king in the 1500's, Henry was worried by his first wife, who was unable to give him a son. Katherine of Aragon, his first wife from Spain, was pregnant six times but only one child survived, Mary Tudor. Eventually he had this marriage annulled, which caused him to break his country's church from the Church of Rome. He then married Anne Boleyn, who also failed to produce a son, but gave him another daughter, Elizabeth (later Elizabeth I). He had her beheaded on false charges of adultery and incest. Ten days after Anne's death Henry married his mistress Jane Seymour, who did give him a son, but died 12 days later of perpetual fever. He married 3 more times, and before marrying his final wife he declared himself King of Ireland making Catherine Parr the first Queen of Ireland.

I have a feeling that Henry would be extremely jealous of married couples whose first born children were boys, which is the sole reason Seamus is a boy. Lol.

Calais- English ruled territory in France, where English officials often went as ambassadors to France.

Next chapter, I hope to start in the 1600's, with Queen Elizabeth I. You know what that means… Shakespeare!


	3. Elizabeth I

A/N Sooo… maybe there won't be Shakespeare. I couldn't find much about his connections with Ireland, at least not enough for a whole chapter. So, enjoy. This one I believe is much more serious.

I've decided to kick this up a bit; this chapter focuses on the rebellions throughout the history of our two favorite Celtic nations.

OoOoOoOo

Ireland moved out of England with Northern Ireland when Elizabeth I came to power. There had been a lot of tension between the Church of England and the Church of Rome since Henry VIII decided to break. And Elizabeth was protestant, which caused a strain between her kingdom and the 'barbaric' land of Ireland. Also, many Irish weren't satisfied with the British government. Hugh Ó Néill began the war after forcing an English Sheriff out of his territory. Elizabeth was worried that Hugh would not be content in being a simple landlord, and Ireland decided it was time she tried to break from England.

Ireland was always angry at this point. Seamus loved his mother so dearly though, that he would never part. Siobhan would spend hours attempting to pace out her anger, it had been nine years until England finally quelled the rebellion, but Elizabeth died before she could see Ireland loose.

That was her problem; Siobhan was very prideful. But, it saved her from being taken as English territory many times. The only thing that outweighed Siobhan's pride was her hatred of England's 'Good Queen Bess'. The woman hated her so much that the color Yellow was banned from her court because it was believed to be a favorite Irish color! The men in her court were not allowed to have long hair, because it was 'too Irish' and if anyone had anything Irish related then they would 'be treated as if they were Irish' which, mind you, was not very good.

Even though Siobhan had help from Antonio, Arthur's military still defeated them. She nearly bankrupted him, which made Siobhan's heart fill with glee. The memory of Elizabeth still made Siobhan want to murder Arthur to the point that it was virtually impossible for the two to get along anymore, but Arthur never allowed Siobhan to divorce him.

XXXXX

In the 19th century Ireland lost a lot of weight, as did Seamus. There was a serious potato famine in her home, and about 1 million people died, even more left. Siobhan had to fight to eat, and she was fighting to stay alive for some time, but luckily she, and her people, recovered.

Also, she became sick for a long time when Cholera epidemics broke out in her house. Though, later she became well again after the Irish Republican Brotherhood formed. She still fought frequently with Arthur, and she could not count how many times her people rose up and attacked the English, only to be forced back again.

Finally, though. Finally, she had the Easter Rising. And that paved the way for Ireland's freedom, even though her rebellion was quelled; it still had much of the affect she wanted.

What she did not know, was that it would also lead to the greatest heartbreak she had ever

experienced.

OoOoOoOo

Sorry for the short sucky chapter. I wanted to speed up and get to the story I wanted, the Easter Rising. I like writing things more modern, because it's much easier to find facts. Not to mention that Ireland has had so many rebellions that if I were to write about all of them, it would be a freakishly long story… so… sorry.


	4. Rebelling with France

A/N Ireland always liked to piss off England…

So did France…

Irish Rebellion of 1798

XXXXX

"If you go ANYWHERE near Siobhan I swear I will have you hang, drawn and quartered and leave your remains hanging on the Tower of London as a warning to anyone who tries to help my family leave me!" Arthur slammed the door as he stormed out, leaving Francis sitting on the floor attempting to stop a bloody nose.

France couldn't say he was surprised when England stormed into his office and pistol whipped him. France was helping two of the most important people to England gain their freedom.

Honestly, Francis didn't understand how Arthur could believe he would keep control over Alfred when there was so much separating them… but that was another story.

Francis smirked when he stopped his nose from bleeding. Grabbing his coat, he knew exactly what he was going to do.

Welllll… more like he knew _who_ he was going to _see_…

OoOoOoOo

"Siobha~n!"

"What in the name of Jesus and Mary do you think you're doing at my window?" Siobhan whisper-scolded.

She was in her night gown when she heard the rocks being thrown at her window and the sound of someone climbing up her window. She nearly flung the brush she was using to brush her hair with across the room when she heard her name called!

"I came to see you, mon cheri! I thought you would be happy~"

"I might be happy if you would come see me at a fecking normal hour!" she growled, pulling the Frenchman through her window.

"Mammy? Why is Uncle Francis here?" Seamus small voice asked. Siobhan gasped when she heard her son; she thought he was asleep! "Oh, Seamus," she said, picking up her still small son, "There is no worry, my boy, all is well. But for your mother, would you not tell your father? This will be our little secret, 'kay, lad?" Siobhan whispered this in his ear as she put him back to bed in his room.

After returning to her room, Siobhan locked her door behind her in case Arthur decided to do one of his random checks to make sure Siobhan was still in the house. Siobhan began straightening up her room, which had several British gowns lying around. France stayed in the dark near her window. "Why the hell are you staying in the dark? Come, come and sit." She walked forward briskly and grabbed his arm. The red head pulled him to her bed and made him sit. As soon as his face was in the light, she saw the now nasty bruise on his face. France winced as soon as Ireland reached out to touch it.

"What the bloody hell is this? How did you get this?"

Francis grabbed her hand before she could touch it. He lightly kissed her fingers, "I'm afraid your over possessive husband was upset when he learned I was going to help you in your latest rebellion."

"So you let that damn arse punch you? France, I know if you really tried you could beat the shit out of-"

Francis put a finger over Siobhan's mouth to quell her rage. "shhh, mon cheri, all will be well, I promise."

Francis kissed her cheek, and slowly kissed her lips. The second their lips touched Siobhan's door was kicked open and Arthur stormed in, an alarmed Seamus following behind. The two kissing nations jumped away from one another.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Arthur yelled. Siobhan grabbed Seamus and held him in her arms. "I don't need you anymore!" She yelled at Arthur. Seamus began crying and burying his face in his mother's neck. Arthur grabbed Siobhan's arm, "You will NOT leave me! Especially not with this cowardly French wanker! What could he possibly offer you? I am the almighty British Empire! You cannot find anyone better than me, and you will never survive alone!" He tried to drag Siobhan out the door and down the hallway, but Francis put a stop to it by punching Arthur in the face. The short haired man fell to the ground, and Francis took that opportunity to grab Siobhan and run from the house, grabbing her cloak quickly so she could shield herself and Seamus from the falling London rain.

XXXXX

A/N I'm finished! Once again, I apologize for how short it is… but I wanted to write about Ireland rebelling again, but I didn't want to go up to any huge part of history just yet. So, enjoy. Next chapter, hopefully, will be the Easter Rebellion.


	5. Love Never Dies

A/N So I decided to skip ahead in time, but I will be going back. This takes place in the present day. I got inspired, and the thought wouldn't leave, so I'm doing it. DON'T JUDGE ME! Lol jk

OoOoOoOo

It all started with one sentence.

_Francis, I need your help. I'm planning a surprise._

It was England's birthday. Everyone knew he would probably just sit at home getting drunk, so Siobhan enlisted the help of Francis to get him to leave his house. Currently, they had England at a nice restaurant that they had rented out for the party. All of the nations were there, getting drunk of course.

Ireland decided to start her plan; she walked up to Alfred and Mathew.

"Hey, guys, you wanna do something for me?" she asked.

"It all depends, last time we were drinking and you asked for a favor I had to pull Seamus out of the channel…" Alfred said suspiciously.

"Look, forge that. I've given up drinking absinthe. Well, mostly." She was annoyed at the memory, "Anyway! I'm not drunk now! I need you two to distract Arthur while Francis and I get our present ready for him!"

XXXXX

America and Canada agreed, and Francis and Siobhan disappeared for over an hour. Finally, Francis made an appearance, shortly before light flashed on a corner of the restaurant where a small stage with a piano was located.

Francis sauntered over where Arthur sat at the bar, ordered a glass of wine and was able to direct the nearly drunk mans attention to the stage. After struggling to maintain his attention, a close friend and one of Arthur's most favorite people walked onto the stage and sat at the piano; none other than Andrew Lloyd Webber. The entire place roared with applause, every nation recognized the playwright who had such a wondrous impact on the world.

Arthur was speechless as he watched. The man began to play as a woman with red hair walked on stage. She was gorgeous; she had very light makeup on, and bright blue eyes. She wore a stunning black evening gown that fit her amazingly. Arthur recognized the song, it was one from Webber's new musical, but as soon as the woman began to sing he realized it was not the actress who played the lead.

'_And soon as you submit, surrender flesh and bone, love takes on a life much bigger than your own.'_

As soon as she sang this part, Arthur recognized Seamus, his own son, walk out on stage and hold the woman's hand. As soon as she reached the climax of the song Arthur snapped out of his drunken haze and realized, the woman singing was Siobhan!

The song ended, and everyone clapped. Arthur sat dumbfounded as Siobhan and Seamus hugged each other, and then Webber as he stood from the piano. They all went back stage, and all of the nations were discussing the performance.

"So, mon cher," Francis said, kissing Arthur's cheek, "Did you like your present? Siobhan came up with the idea, but I helper her put it together. I got Sir Andrew to play, and I helped Siobhan dress and do her hair. Who would have thought Siobhan was a soprano? Well, mezzo soprano, Sir Andrew had to slightly adjust the music."

"Shut up frog." Arthur said.

Francis looked down at the man who was sitting beside him; he looked like he was going to cry. "Arthur? What's wrong?"

"I… don't know how I could deserve a birthday like this… From both of you… I've only over been… DAMN YOU!" he yelled, downing his bourbon.

XXXXX

So, yes, short chapter is short. I apologize.

The song Siobhan is singing is 'Love never dies' from the musical of the same name, the sequel to _the Phantom of the Opera_ written by Andrew Lloyd Webber, one of the world's most famous playwrights. He's written many shows, such as _Cats_, _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream Coat_, _Evita_, and many many more. Go check some of them out, they're amazing. His most famous musicals are _Cats_ and _Phantom_, you can find it on youtube, I do believe.


	6. Seamus

Siobhan was tired of this. She was covered in dirt, and blood, and anything else that was around her. She had been stuck in the post office for five days, sniping at any British troop she could find…

Seamus was hiding with a friend's family, far, far away from Dublin, somewhere that he would be safe. He couldn't see this; their capital was… their people were… She wiped away tears before she returned to her post, taking out another Brit before someone grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her back. She winced in pain, but when she opened her eyes, she was looking into the face of one very pissed off Arthur.

XXXXX

Arthur was still holding her hair with one hand, and he held her arm behind her back with his other, rendering her motionless. She was on her knees, watching as the British troops murdered her leaders, her friends! She tried to turn her head away at the first shot, but Arthur forced her to watch.

She wanted to scream, to wail, cry until she couldn't make tears; but that was what he wanted. England wanted her to be in pain, he wanted to see her cry. So she didn't. As every man condemned to die stared at her, she stared back, their mutual Irish pride burning in their eyes, and as each man took their last breath she blessed them all, silently.

OoOoOoOo

When she got home she ran to her basement. Her dear friend Eamon de Valera promised to bring her son home safely to her the next day. She wanted to clean herself before Seamus saw her.

As she shut the basement door she made sure to lock it before she approached another door. The red head pulled it open silently, and smiled at the contents. She walked in and kneeled down beside the small bed.

"I promise, Mammy, I'll fight to keep your memory alive in every Irish man and woman, the great Celtic nation will never die." She took in the woman's appearance, still abnormally pale, with long, wavy blonde hair that flowed down to the back of her knees. She wore an ancient white dress, stained with the blood of the wound inflicted on her thousands of years ago that caused her comatose state.

"James and Edward are fighting too, but they can't seem to get free. But I will be free, soon, and when every Irish person thinks of themselves as free, and great, just like our Celtic mother, then I'm absolutely certain you will wake up!"

And with that she rose and took her leave.

OoOoOoOo

That night Siobhan had to evaluate her wounds. There were several new scars, on her abdomen and back, and a gunshot wound on her right bicep that she didn't recall receiving… but she was able to remove the bullet and clean herself properly.

In the morning Seamus returned, safe and sound. De Valera had decided to leave instead of staying around, but he did see Seamus run into his mother's arms, and the long embrace that followed.

OoOoOoOo

Seamus lived on his own now, and no matter what the circumstances Siobhan and him couldn't look at each other without wanted to murder one another. It had been several years since Seamus told her that he wanted to live with Arthur. He didn't want to fight anymore, and that was all it seemed to be when he was with his mother.

As soon as he suggested it Siobhan slapped him. Hard. Right across the face; there was a large handprint on his face. She stared at him with wild eyes. Seamus had to fight back tears in order to explain, "Don't think I don't love you, or that I don't want to be with you, but… dad won't stop attacking until he gets some part of Ireland. I'm much smaller than you, and Mr. Collins already signed the treaty…"

Siobhan thought that Michael Collins was her friend, and that he would do whatever was best for her, but she was deceived. Collins signed her son over to her damned (finally) ex-husband in a treaty. The treaty made her free, but it lost her her son, the most important thing in her life!

"I… I won't rest until that man is dead."

She decided to side with de Valera, he was the only man who seemed to have some sense. He was the only man that knew what she wanted.

Siobhan wanted to be free.

With her son.

And her people would never stop fighting until they could live peacefully in the Republic of Ireland, united, north and south.

OoOoOoOo

Michael Collins' funeral was fancy, considering his background. There were mourners everywhere, and even if the others couldn't point them out Siobhan knew they were everywhere. The IRA that is.

No matter what they did, no matter how they did it, Siobhan loved them. They were fighting to let her be with her son again. Part of her, though, hated them. They killed her people; they would hurt Seamus with their bombs, they were terrorists.

Siobhan was too confused to even begin to sort out her views on anything. The only thing she could do now, was keep her government in check. She was finally, finally, free.

XXXXX

What do you think? What a twist I made, having the Celtic part of the world be alive. I feel like every nation stays alive as long as their people think of themselves as people of the country, and since in Ireland you can see lots of Celtic artifacts, art, and more that she would be keeping her mammy alive. So, do tell what you think! And I finally got to the Easter Rising…

BTW this was uploaded as a birthday present to myself =)


	7. Scotland

A/N I'm back! For... a little bit... anyway, this chapter is about Seamus, and I finally introduce another of the British Isles~

OoOoOoOo

Seamus was nervous. He was wearing a clean white shirt and a brown wool vest, his best black pants and gray wool hat. Today one of the other members of his 'family' was coming to visit. James Wallace, or Scotland.

While growing up Seamus never got out much, his mother's constant fight with England always had him afraid to go outside. Somehow, though, Scotland had gotten his address and expressed a desire to meet him. Now that he was a member of the United Kingdom along with Scotland and Whales he figured it couldn't hurt.

That was what led to him being dressed in some of his best clothes, and nervously waiting for the knock on his door that would alert him of the other nation's presence. The knock finally came, and he nearly fell out of his chair. He quickly walked to the door, unlocked it and opened it.

There stood Scotland, at least a foot taller than Seamus. Seamus was about sixteen, and was a little above average height for his age. James had choppy blonde hair that reaches his shoulders, a strong face, and very muscular body. He had what appeared to be five o'clock shadow, and the brightest blue eyes ever. The red haired boy thought France had very blue eyes, but they dulled in comparison to Scotland.

"Are you going to stand there all day staring at me or are we going to introduce ourselves?" The larger man said with a deep laugh at the end. Seamus blushed, he hadn't realized he was staring until now. He moved aside to let the man in, "o-of course. I'm sorry. I'm Seamus, you must be James. It-it's nice to meet you." He held out one pale hand in an offer to shake it. When James did grab his hand Seamus noticed it was very large, warm, and rugged in comparison to his own. His freckled cheeks blushed again when their hands fell away from one another.

XXXXX

The day passed in relative peace, Scotland was a loud person, very much like Seamus' mother when she was in a good mood. He imagined what Wales was like, if Ireland and Scotland were so loud. He himself, being half English and half Irish, was quite tame (that is, unless he was drunk, but as of now he was under aged and not 'allowed' to drink...), as was England. Was Wales calm too? Or loud? He was curious.

Scotland seemed to enjoy himself. He ate (a lot) and read Seamus' newspaper. He was surprised when the Red head told him that he stayed here alone, unless his mother or father came to visit him. He then told Seamus fantastic stories from long before he was born, how Morgan, the embodiment of the Celts, raised the four of them. How England was Britannia, and Ireland was Hibernia. He told of how he, Wales, and Siobhan liked to mess with Arthur, yet he was too young to realize that, no, they didn't hate him, and run away to play with France, who was the son of Morgan and Romanus, or Rome. France came to play with them a lot, and would quite often break up Siobhan and Arthur's numerous scrimmages.

After his many tales, it was getting late in the evening, and Scotland had to catch a ferry home. James grabbed Seamus' hand and demanded that they walk down to the end of the block together, and the red head, with his freckled cheeks aflame, agreed. They walked, with their hands intertwined, and said their goodbyes. Scotland didn't release the boy's hand, though. Instead he used his free hand to ruffle his hair. He smiled widely and brought their hands to his face, still together, and Kissed Seamus' knuckles. The younger boy turned scarlet as James smiled at him. "I think i'll be visiting again someday, you're too young to be on your own!" and with that he let Seamus' hand drop and walked off, leaving Northern Ireland watching him leave with heated cheeks.

XXXXX

Seamus lay awake that night, thinking of the friendly, burly man who visited him earlier. He blushed the entire time he thought. The one thing that crossed his mind was that maybe, just maybe, Seamus was having his first... no. it couldn't be.

OoOoOoOo

A/N short chapter is short. I am sorry... but I wanted to somewhat develop Seamus' personality and to introduce Scotland... soon enough I think Wales will make his appearance. Well, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
